


Taken

by Melomatsu



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: "ready as i'll ever be", (the difference between this one and the one on wattpad, After defeating Aliea, But is too lazy to do it, Dark!Endou, During the Dark Emperors fight, Edit-it is finally not a draft!!, Endou will be fine, Fully inspired by tangled the series song, Is like the small difference between an anime and manga), Kidnapping, Manipulation, Would add all the characters names, Ya'll can read the first chap completed now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melomatsu/pseuds/Melomatsu
Summary: Raimon, defeated and betrayed by their own teammates, have lost someone dearly specialEndou mamoruTaken by the Captain of the Dark Emperors, KazemaruWill they ever get their captain back? Will they succeed in stopping Kenzaki and the Dark Emperors?Of course they will.For they, are Raimon. And they'll never give up





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> ((this is no longer a draft)) 
> 
> Just wanted to clarify something, updates are slow as heck. Most of my stories are on wattpad. So if ya wanna more of my writting, go check there. 
> 
> Plot bunnies are really hard to catch aren't they??
> 
> ((this is no longer a draft!!))

For Kazemaru, he has always been below Endou. Not matter what, he will always be not enough

Endou is always so bright. His smile, his presence, everything about him. He'll always make everyone in the room smile and feel welcome. There had not been a moment where Endou's sad or cried. (Kazemaru learned that in fact, Endou has. But how was he suppose to know that? He left, didn't he?) 

Kazemaru may be smarter, but he is not strong. But, Endou? Oh Endou is definitely strong. Endou had never given up. He had always held his chin up high and never wavered in the slightest. He had never betrayed anyone or hurt them in anyway (intentionally). 

Kazemaru is weak. 

And he knows that. That's why he chose to ise the Aliea meteorite. To get stronger. So that he doesn't bring anyone down. So that he doesn't make any mistakes. (little did he know, this counts as one) 

He needs Endou to see that. He needs Endou to tell him this not a mistake. That his choice is not a mistake.

He doesn't want to be a mistake!/p>

"....Kaze..maru.."

He glanced down at the form of Endou. (weak-barely standing) Right. His team (Dark Emperors) were in a soccer match with Raimon weren't they? 

Across the field, all of Raimon's olayers were unable to stand. Bruises and scrapes tattered their bodies. Megane, Rika and the mannagers had either a shocked expression (Aki, Natsumi, Haruna), a frighten (Megane) or a misture of both (Rika) 

"Please..." Endou pleaded "stop this" 

Kazemaru chuckled "Stop what?"

Kazemaru gripped his shirt. Just where his heart is. "I was weak! But now? Now I'm stronger. Stronger than ever before!" 

"But this...isn't the right way.."

Kazemaru's chest tighten. No. No, no, no, no, nonononono

NO

That is NOT what Endou is supppse to say! This not a mistake! HE IS NOT A MISTAKE! Endou needs to-need to

"And how would you know that?"

All eyes turn to Kenzaki. He was wearing his well-known smile. 

"Maybe we should show him. Show him how it really feels to be a high soldier. What do you think Kazemaru-kun?"

It took a moment before it finally clicked

Kenzaki was planning on making Endou the enemy. And if he did that, 

Raimon would be in despair. 

Despite their injuries, Raimon tried their damn hardest to stand up. They all had the small thought running through their minds. 

They *have* to to stop them. They *have* to get to Endou before they're too late

The managers, Rika and Megane hesitated. They're unsre if they should help the others stand or they should run over to save Endou. 

They soon regret for having hesitated in their choices

****

Kidou had almost lost Endou. Had almost been the person to take the role of the capter of Raimon. Had almost lead team Endou took the time and love to build. But thanks to Aki he didn't. He's so glad he didn't. 

But now it might happen again. 

If he doesn't get up in time to stop Kazemaru. He hadls to get up. He can't take the role. Not again. 

Endou's the only ome fit to be called Captain of Raimon. Not him. 

He can't take Endou's place. 

****

Gouenji can't lose Endou. 

He can't loose the person who had gave him hope. Who had talked him out from his grief. Who had gave him a new purpose to play soccer. 

The person who didn't get angry for him leaving. Despite not knowing his reasoning as to why he's leaving. 

He can't lose Endou. Not when he's finally reunited with him. 

****

Anyone who's known of Raimon would agree. That Endou is the pillar of hope. He himself carries the whole team. He lets everyone get the spot light and cheers them on.

Not only that, he makes sure that no one gets left behind. 

So now, Raimon is going to make sure *he* doesn't get left behind. 

"Oh, that's agreat idea, Kenzaki-san!"

Kidou and Gouenji flinced. Everyone else tensed. Were they too late? Did they hesitated too long? No, no, no. Please no. 

Nononononononono

"NO!"

With their outburst, Raimon is back on their feet. Albeit with a stumble here and there. To which, the managers, now on the feild, along with Rika and Megane helped. Hesitation no long there. They all glared to where the Dark Emperors were standing. Where Kazemaru was standing.

In front of Raimon's goal. 

"Don't you dare--!"

Kazemaru's laugh caught them off. He turned around to reveal Endou in his arms. Eyes closed but the slow rises and fall of his chest indicates he's okay. 

For moment they've forgotten. Forgotten that they were trying to stop Kenzaki and Kazemaru. Forgitten this isn't like the time Endou had fainted from the stress he's put on himself. 

Kazemaru caught Kidou and Goueji's eyes. A smirk grew on his face as smoke gattered arount the Dark Emperors. 

"A little too late, don't you think?"

Kidou and Goueji ran towards Kazemaru. To stop him or to catch him or to anything. Anything to stop him from taking Endou away. 

Why was the Goddess of Luck was not on their side? 

Kidou and Gouenji had tripped mid-way due to their injuries. Luck really had to mess thim up didn't it? 

Everyone couldn't move. They're frozen. (-in shock, pain, fear, hesitation, betrayal. You name it-) All they could do, was watch as Kidou and Goueji struggle and hear the last thing Kazemaru said before disappearing and Kidou's scream that followed after. 

"He's ours now" 

"ENDOU!!"


End file.
